Kayaking is a popular paddle sport, where paddlers operate a (traditionally) relatively long, narrow boat with a double paddle. There are many types of kayaks, including sea/touring kayaks, whitewater kayaks, recreational kayaks, and racing kayaks. Regardless of type, the paddler generally sits in the kayak such that the paddler's legs are out straight, or bent at the knee, but with the feet at the same level as the paddler's lower back and hips. Unfortunately, such a seating arrangement can create significant discomfort (e.g., in the lower back and hips) in a relatively brief matter of time on the water. This can be especially onerous for older paddlers and/or persons with hip, joint, or back issues.
Additionally, traditional kayaks, especially kayaks such as touring kayaks which have narrower, more v-shaped hulls (e.g., as compared to a wider, flatter whitewater kayak) are inherently unstable when “beached” (i.e., at least partially resting on land or another, non-fluid surface or object) for paddler ingress and egress. This instability can cause even experienced paddlers to occasionally tip the kayak over during ingress/egress and, for beginner paddlers, older paddlers, and/or less athletically inclined paddlers, the instability can be so difficult as to dissuade them from even participating in the sport.